(1) Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to an electro-thermic resonance system, and more particularly, the instant invention relates to methods of an apparatus for heating liquids.
(2) Technical Considerations and Prior Art
There are literally thousands of types of devices for heating liquid by utilizing electricity. For example, it is necessary to heat water for cooking, space heating, bathing, washing fabrics and dishes, commercial utilization and for general utility in industrial, commercial, household and recreational uses. Currently, liquids, such as water, are heated by energizing immersed electrical resistances in the water, by conducting current through the water and to a lesser degree, by utilizing compressible refrigerants. While there are various advantages and disadvantages to each of these approaches, a common disadvantage is relatively low efficiency. Accordingly, there is a need for a more efficient system for heating liquids, such as water.